Ed's Randomness
by Edward the Autoslut
Summary: Just something i randomly came up with for some strange reason... mostly posted just to show my dear friend ZerOtodona aka Zi . So read if you're interested, you don't have to review if you don't want to... Except you Zi, you have to...I DO NOT OWN SONIC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Reeeed! Pleeeaaaase?" I whined to my red haired companion, even though she's really strawberry blond. "What Edward?" she replied with an exaggerated sigh. "Pleeeaaassseee!" I continued to whine while running in circles. "I don't even know what you're talking about!" my red-haired friend replied. I froze, "Oh, yeah…. Well I can't remember now anyways. So shall we go?" I asked putting my hands behind my head and stretching to crack my back. She sighed again, "Edward," she stated giving me a look. I looked over at her, "Yes Zi?" I questioned innocently. "You're so short," she said before walking off. I frowned, "That's not nice Zi," I replied as I followed her. We walked in circles for a few minutes before I started laughing, "Zi, you have no idea where we are going do you?" I questioned. She froze and I saw her tense up before slowly turning her head to me, "Shut it Shorty so I can concentrate," she snapped before walking off again. We walked in circles for a few more minutes before she finally found the way we were supposed to go, "Ha see I told you, the whole time it was your fault for ruining my concentration," she stated haughtily, her tail fluffing up in pride. My red-tipped ears perked up, "Do you hear that?" I stated. "Hear what? I think your hearing range is as short as you," she stated. "Methinks I hear an epic battle!" I yelled before running off, my black and red-tipped doggie tail wagging behind me as I ran on all fours. "Edward! Get our short ass back here!" she yelled from behind me before she cursed and ran after me.

"Wow…would you look at that," I said while looking out at the massive destruction. I looked around for the one who caused it as Zi came up behind me and smacked me across the back of the head. "Whoa!" I shouted as I fell forward and rolled down the hill until I came to a stop near the middle of the destruction. I stayed on the ground, dizzy, before shouting, "Let's do it again!" When the dizziness went away I looked up to see Zi's feet in front of me, tapping impatiently. "Are you done playing little Edward?" she asked crossing her arms. "You're the one that pushed me!" I retorted as I pushed myself into a sitting position. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a shrill, annoying, high pitched squeal, "Sonic!" the horrid voice shrieked. We covered our ears and looked over towards the banshee, where we saw Sonic and Shadow fighting a giant android, and from the look of it the android was winning. Sonic suddenly went flying past our heads and crashed into a tree behind us, while Shadow held his ground and pulled a huge gun out of nowhere and started attacking the metal beast. I heard a groan and turned to see Zi helping Sonic out of the hole his body had caused. "I'm going to go help Shads," I told her while she attended to his wounds. Before I left I saw him try to get up to fight, but, Zi being Zi, she forced him back down and nodded at me. I ran over to help Shadow while Knuckles, who apparently was here the whole time, got knocked into Julie-Su.

I pulled a giant bazooka out of nowhere and aimed it at the android before laughing like an insane person and shooting wildly at the metal beast. I attempted to shoot the stupid pink banshee while making it look like an accident, but the stupid android fell over and landed in the path of the rocket. I frowned before running over and crawling onto the beast. I pulled an important looking panel off and jumped inside where I created havoc and tore everything to shreds. I laughed manically while the robot started to catch fire and I heard Dr. Robotnik's escape pod take off. I looked around before realizing that the machine was about to explode. "Oh shit!" I yelled before booking it out of there, I got out and jumped right when it blew up, which sent me flying across the field and into a pond.

"Edward!" Zi called as I floated atop the water. "Zi, remind me to kill Robotnik next time we see him," I growled as I shook myself off and inspected my singed red-tipped tail, " This is going to take forever to grow back," I whimpered. "Stop whining Shorty" Zi replied. I shook myself off next to her so she got soaked, "Next time you go fight then. Hey where's my bazooka?" I asked while she shrieked indignantly. I looked around and saw it a few feet away from me. I walked over and picked it up, "There you are! You had me worried!" I said while rubbing my face against the cool metal of the barrel before I pushed a button on the side and it collapsed into a small square which I locked so it wouldn't accidentally deploy then I put it in one of the pouches on my belt. "So what happened while I was inside that thing?" I asked turning around only to come face to chest with someone. I looked at the white chest fur in confusion before I realized who it was in front of me, I looked up to look at the tall black hedgehog before I quickly backed away. He frowned at me then walked away, I watched him walk for a few minutes then turned away quickly so he wouldn't notice I was staring. I turned to Zi who had a large smug smile on her face, "You look like you just ate a bird," I told her which made her smirk more. "I saw that Ed," she taunted. I tensed up, "You saw nothing!" I snapped before someone stood behind me and coughed. "AHHHH!" I screamed before spinning around and getting into a defensive, ninja-like stance. Zi couldn't stop laughing while the person, who turned out to be Sonic, tried not to laugh at my strange position. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh, um... Thanks…. Both of you," he added while giving Zi a dazzling smile, "I just wanted you to know that if you two need anything, just ask" he finished. "Yeah we will," I replied seeing as how Zi was busy staring at Sonic. Sonic smiled then said, "Well, see you two later," then he waved and sped off in a blue blur.

"So like I was saying… what happened while I was in there?" I asked while I lay in the sun to finish drying my black and red fur. "Nothing important; Shadow got angry, Sonic was upset that I wouldn't let him back into the fight, and Amy got angry that I was touching my Sonic," Zi stated. I smiled, "Your Sonic?" I asked mischievously. Zi sat there for a second before replying, "I never said that." "Yeah you did" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "I said I didn't. End of conversation!" I smiled and whispered, "Zi and Sonic sitting in a tree." Zi huffed then got up and started walking away, "Zi come back! There are creepy people out there!" I yelled after her as I followed. Suddenly a hole appeared in the air in front of us, then a person popped through gracefully and landed in front of us. We both screamed and started throwing random objects at the trespasser, "AHHHH! See Zi! I told you there were creepy people around!" I screamed as I threw a giant mushroom at the person. The stranger suddenly grabbed Zi's arm, since she was the closest, and used her as a shield. I immediately froze, "Zi's been taken hostage! Don't freak out! Don't freak out!" I yelled as I stared at the stranger.

Suddenly I realized who it was, "Oh Dr. Finitee… um finitivu…. Um…. Dr. F! I didn't recognize you!" I said cheerily as I dropped whatever I was about to throw at him. The white echidna just stared at me then a tomato suddenly slid down his face and landed on Zi's head. I froze, and then started cracking up laughing while the doctor stood there and Zi tensed up, "What. Is. On. My. Head?" she shouted in shock. Dr. Finitevus slowly started backing away from us, "Well I must go, very busy you know?" "Ewwww! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" Zi screamed while running around. I pushed her into the lake and laughed, "I think I got it Zi! You're nice and clean now!" I shouted in case she couldn't hear me underwater. She came up and glared at me, "I hate you Ed" she stated before doing a little kitty paddle to the edge and pulling herself out. I laughed at her while she pretty much emptied the lake out of her fur, and then pushed me into the lake. I came out sputtering water but still laughing, "Dr. F! Come join us!" I shouted to the slowly disappearing figure. "Uh…. no," he stated as he pulled out his warping ring and got the hell out of there. "Geez, you'd think we were some kind of plague or something," I stated before exiting the lake and shaking off next to almost dry Zi. "I'm going to kill you Edward…." She threatened. I laughed then started walking away, "Come on Zi, let's go find someone to play with," I said as she shook herself off.


	2. Chapter 2

**!HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Zi? Where are we going?" I asked as we randomly walked around Mobius, "Cuz I'm tired…" I added. The pink (I still think it's strawberry blond) cat just kept on going, her pink steel toed boots making slight squishing noises from her impromptu swim in the pond as her wet, blond hair and pink tail swayed in the wind. I pushed my wet, red hair out of my face and continued on, hearing my own red sneakers make squishing noises as well. "You're always tired Ed," Zi replied before sitting down on a nearby rock and untying her boots. She poured the water out then rung out her socks while I sat down on the ground and did the same. Zi looked over at me then sighed while retying her boots, "Just wait Edward. We'll go find a place to sleep after we eat," she said. "Ugh… I absolutely hate Eggman, or Dr. Robotnik, whatever he's calling himself nowadays," I replied as we stood up and dusted ourselves off before continuing on our way, "If it weren't for him we could be drinking some nice warm tea and we'd have a blow dryer or something to dry us off," I finished, crossing my arms.

"What can I get for ya?" the waitress asked while chewing bubblegum. "Um… I'll have an order of French Toast and an order of chicken with the chopped potatoes, but could I have the potatoes baked in olive oil. Also, could I have the chicken and potatoes to go please? And to drink I'll have a cup of hot tea" Zi said before handing the menu over to the waitress who took it after writing everything down. "I'll have cheesy fries with a side of ranch. A twice baked potato with green onions instead of chives, and no sour cream. And a really big barbeque covered steak to go. I'll have a cup of hot tea to drink," I said passing the waitress my menu. Zi gave me a look, "What? I'm hungry. Beating Robots gives me an appetite. Besides I'll walk it off before we even find a place to stay," I told her once the waitress was out of earshot. "Whatever Ed, it's still unhealthy," Zi commented as she leaned her head on her hand and gazed around uninterestedly. "So you've told me," I replied as the waitress brought us our drinks then walked away again, "So what was the deal with Dr. Finitevus? He appeared out of nowhere and was watching the fight then he came up behind you and scared the crap out of us. I swear that man makes no sense…" I added thoughtfully. "I don't know. Why did he grab me in the first place? Why couldn't he grab you?" Zi asked with a frown. "I don't know why. Go ask him if you're so curious," I said with a smirk. "You're the one that brought it up!" she hissed back at me, "and while we're on it, why did you hit me with a tomato then push me into the water?" "First off, I didn't throw it at you I threw it at Dr. F. Second, you said to get it off, which I did. Third, why does it matter? Is kitty scared of water? Well you can swim so get over it," I replied before the waitress walked over with our food.

After we paid and left the diner with our extra food in a bag- as punishment I had to carry the bag- we started looking around town for a place to stay for the night. We turned a corner and suddenly Zi was on the ground, I looked around and saw that she had hit head first into none other than Sonic. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked helping Zi up off the ground. Zi looked up at him and blushed, "Oh… um… sorry, that was Ed's fault she was distracting me and I was the one looking for where we need to go, she should have been watching where I was going…." She babbled on to him. "Hey!" I complained then I huffed when I noticed they were ignoring me. "So, what were you two looking for?" Sonic asked. "Oh it's nothing. Don't worry about it," Zi said. "Maybe he can help us," I suggested. "Yeah I'll help you. What are you looking for?" Sonic asked eagerly. "No thank you we'll be fine," Zi said before walking away with a slight limp. "We're looking for a place to stay. We're…um… too far away from home, so we don't know any of the places around here," I quickly told him as I followed the slightly limping cat, "Hmm… I think you hurt her when you hit into her," I added. Sonic gave me a horrified look, "I hurt her?" he asked appalled, then he suddenly sped over to her and picked her up bridal style, "I insist that you stay at my house until you are completely healed," he stated before running off. "Wait for me!" I yelled before running after him.

"Nice house," I said as I followed Sonic up to the large blue and white house with a large green yard. "Can you put me down now?" Zi asked annoyed. "No," Sonic stated while walking inside then going upstairs, "You guys can have this room, it's connected to the other guest room, so you don't have share a room if you don't want to," he finished as he set Zi on the nice queen sized bed. "That's a good idea, cuz I think Zi could have killed me in my sleep if we shared…" I replied. Zi glared at me, "Ok I'll let you two get settled in, um do you want me to put that bag in the fridge?" he asked pointing to our bag of food. "Oh um sure, thank you," I replied handing it over to him, Sonic smiled then left with a, "Goodnight ladies". "So shall we call it a night?" I asked turning to my pink kitty friend. "~Ohhhh Edward!~" Zi said in a singsong voice. "Ummm…. Night Zi!" I yelled before booking it to my temporary room. "It's not even dark yet!" Zi yelled. Suddenly I heard a door open downstairs and a female voice call, "Sonic? Honey I'm home." I opened my door and looked out to see Princess Sally get glomped by Sonic. "Hey Sall! I missed you! We ran into Egghead again today, don't worry though we beat him, well one of our guests did," he replied. I saw Zi's door open, I ran over and closed it before she could get it open while the two continued talking downstairs. "Move it Edward," Zi called from the other side before throwing the door open and knocking me over. She walked out and looked around then down the stairs just as Sonic passionately kissed Sally, then he pulled away and said, "I love you Sall". "I'm going to sleep now," Zi said walking back into her room and locking the door behind her. "Damm it," I silently cursed before walking into my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ready to go Zi?" I asked as I knocked on her door. "It's too early go away," I heard her sleepily reply. "Zi come on, it's time to go," I continued as I knocked on her door a little harder. "I don't wanna! Now go away! Kitty is trying to sleep," she replied. I sighed, "Don't you want to leave before-" I started but I was interrupted by someone asking, "Do you need any help?" I turned and saw Sally standing there, "No, no it's fine. She's just difficult to get her up in the morning, I'll get her up eventually," I replied rubbing the back of my head. "Are you sure? I have a spare key for the guest rooms if you need to get inside," Sally offered with a smile. I smiled back, "No thank you, I'll just wait for her to get up," I stated as I heard Zi mumble some curse at us. "Hey what's going on?" a sleepy voice asked from behind us. I turned to see a disheveled Sonic rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Nothing dear, go back to bed," Sally told him as he stretched. "Actually, I was thinking about taking a shower… but I'm scared to do it alone, why don't you come keep me company?" Sonic playfully asked with a wink towards Sally. My keen ears perked up as I heard Zi getting up and dressed as our hosts openly flirted. "We'll just be going now, thank you for your hospitality," Zi stated as she walked out of the room fully packed. Zi walked past us and down the stairs, "Well… um… thank you for allowing us to stay here, I hope to fight alongside the two of you once again. If you ever need anything feel free to call us, this is my card," I said as I handed them each one of my cards with contact information on it before I bowed then ran out of the house after Zi. "That was odd… well time to take a shower," Sonic said before picking up Sally and dashing off to the bathroom.

I quickly caught up with Zi and walked quietly as she cursed under her breath, once she had gone quiet I asked, "Where to now?" She suddenly stopped then slowly turned to me, I smiled nervously and put my hands up in a surrendering position. "First let's get the hell out of this town, then we'll decide where we'll go from there," she told me before she started walking off again. I felt a shiver go down my spine as she walked away, **Oooo… scary**, I thought before I walked off after her. After a few minutes we saw the sign that said that we were leaving, "Okay, so now what?" I asked as she sat down on a nearby boulder to rest. "I don't know. Why don't you decide where we go?" Zi retorted. "Okay… hmm…. Oh I got it! There's an abandoned castle near Downunder that nobody ever goes near because they think it's haunted, and while we're in the area we can visit the ruins!" I replied while consulting my map. "Yeah sure, whatever, let's go then," Zi said before jumping up and walking off in the direction of Downunder. I smiled then followed my semi-depressed friend.

We traveled for a whole day then rested at a small inn; we were still two days away on foot. "Is there any way that we can get some kind of vehicle? I know that walking is good for you but at least if we had something we could get there a little bit faster," I asked Zi as we packed up and got ready to leave. "Why would we waste gas and money and pollute the air just to get somewhere faster?" Zi replied as she zipped her bag. I sighed, "Okay, but if someone we know offers us a ride, we take it alright?" I asked her while we walked out of the inn and started on our way. "Okay, as long as it's no one creepy," she replied making a face. We both laughed as we walked through the beautiful forest. A few hours passed and there was no sign of anyone driving down the road, not that we cared, we were enjoying our walk and playing random games that we would come up with. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard, my ears perked as I heard it coming our way. Zi looked back but couldn't see it so we continued on until it suddenly came flying around a turn behind us and we looked back as the person quickly approached then stopped in a whirl of dust and dirt. I frowned and covered my face so I wouldn't get dirt in my eyes or ears, then waited for the dust to clear before looking over at the rude person.

"What are you doing here?" Zi asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the familiar driver. I inwardly smiled as the driver ignored her, "Need a lift?" he asked as he stood up in all his black and red glory. "Well Zi, what do you think? Should we accept his offer?" I questioned with my hands on my hips. Zi glared at the black and red hedgehog, "Well, Shadow, apparently you're not very good at math, because there are two of us and your bike doesn't hold more than two," Zi insulted as she crossed her arms. "Well apparently you can't see very well, because I have a sidecar attached," Shadow insulted back as he motioned towards said sidecar. Zi frowned and I sighed as she turned and started walking off, "Zi remember our deal?" I called after her. She stopped then turned to face me, "Yes, but I recall saying that as long as they weren't creepy. Well he takes that cake hands down," she stated before turning around once again and continuing on her way. I frowned and my ears drooped, "Thank you for your kind offer Shadow, but we must decline. Have a nice day," I told him with a small smile before I followed my kitty friend. Shadow slowly followed us as we walked, Zi ignored him for about 20 minutes before she rounded on him, "Why the hell are you following us?" she yelled at him. "I want to see how long it will take until you accept my offer," he stated as he leaned on the handlebars. I looked over to Zi as she got ready to yell another insult at him, "Zi, we had a deal. And he's not creepy; a creepy person wouldn't stalk us for 20 minutes just to give us a ride, just give him a chance," I said calmly while my doggy ears drooped. Zi stared at me then sighed heavily, "Fine, but I get the sidecar! You can sit behind _him_," she replied giving him a dirty look.

Shadow handed us helmets then waited while we got settled, I blushed while I grabbed the side of the bike. I could have sworn Shadow was laughing at me when he saw me holding the sides, "You'll fall off if you don't have anything to hold onto," he said before he grabbed my arms and wrapped then around his torso. I blushed so hard I felt as though my head was going to explode, I heard Zi laugh and shot her a dirty look, she gave me a smug look and got comfortable in her seat. Shadow kicked his kickstand up then shot off like a rocket, Zi screamed and I laughed and held on tighter as we sped through the forest. A few minutes later we were out of the forest and flying through the countryside, I smiled as I watched cows moo at us and horses race us. I looked farther and saw a town in the distance, about 25 minutes later we were at the town and pulling into a gas station. I jumped off and stretched, then I walked over to the pay station and swiped my card before Shadow could say anything, he frowned at me, "Think of it as payment for giving us a ride," I said as I opened his gas tank and started filling it. I turned and saw him smirk, "There are different ways to repay someone," he stated. I blushed as Zi laughed at me, "Um… Zi aren't you going to get out so we can go?" I asked turning on her. "Nah I was thinking about letting Shads drive us around for a while, at least until we're closer to where we want to go," she replied. "And where pray tell is that?" he asked as he leaned against his bike. "Well, we were heading to Downunder to see the Ruins," I replied while setting the gas pump back on its holder and grabbing my receipt. "I'll take you, I don't mind," Shadow said with a shrug, "So let's go," he added while jumping onto his bike and patting the seat behind him. I sat down with a sigh, "I guess it won't hurt," I replied before Shadow stuck the helmet back onto my head then we took off towards Downunder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Suddenly I yawned, which caused me to almost swallow a bug. Zi noticed and laughed but she stopped when she too yawned, "See what you did Edward! Now you got me yawning!" she yelled. "It's not my fault! You know I'm always yawning!" I yelled back. "Hey quiet down you two," Shadow suddenly cut in, "There's an inn up ahead, we'll stop there for the night," he added as he headed towards the lights of said building. I stuck my tongue out at Zi then turned to look back at the road, a minute later we arrived at the cute little inn called The Moonlight Inn. Shadow parked inside the customer's garage and then set the alarm on his motorcycle, "Shall we?" he asked as he indicated the lobby doors. "We shall," I replied before grabbing Zi and walking towards the doors with Shadow in the lead.

"I have to pee," I told Zi before we walked into the lobby. "Wait till we get a room then you can go," she replied while Shadow talked to the manager. "How much is it going to be?" I asked Shadow while I pulled out my wallet. Shadow beat me to it and paid the man before I could do anything else, "How rude!" I huffed while putting my wallet away. The manager laughed, "How is paying for something rude?" Shadow asked. "Because, 1 I went through the trouble of getting my wallet out and 2 it's supposed to be 'ladies first'," I replied crossing my arms. "I never thought I would see the day where a lady would get so upset about a man paying for her," the manager said before he burst out laughing. I pouted then turned from then, "I have to pee so hurry up Mr. Sunshine," I snapped at Shadow. "Whatever you say…. Mrs. Sunshine," Shadow replied before he walked off in the direction of our rooms. Zi and the manager laughed at whatever face I was making before I stomped after him with Zi in tow.

"So where's our room?" I asked while Shadow opened the door. "Well, your majesty, I figured that since we're only here for one night, we could share a room," Shadow replied. Zi laughed even more at that before she pushed past him and into the room, "Just don't be too loud, some of us like to sleep," she said from inside the room. I blushed profusely while Shadow gave me a feral grin, well at least to me it could have been feral only because of that last comment, then I pushed past him and into the room. I saw Zi sprawled out on one of the two beds then I rushed to the bathroom and locked myself in. When I walked in Zi was watching some show, probably Full Metal Alchemist or something seeing as it was Saturday, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen. "He went to get some ice and drinks," Zi stated during the commercial. I looked around and saw that there was two beds and a large couch, I plopped down on the large couch and claimed it right then as my bed. I pulled my blanket and pillow out of my backpack and curled up on the surprisingly comfy couch and then I turned to the television and watched FMA until Shadow walked into the room at the best part. "I didn't kn-" he started before we cut him off, "SHHH!" we shushed him without looking away from the TV. Shadow frowned at us then purposefully walked in front of the TV on his way to the mini fridge, he set whatever drinks he had inside then set the ice on top of the fridge then he walked past the TV again and went into the bathroom.

Once FMA was done Zi and I kicked off our shoes then started talking about the new episode, suddenly Shadow walked out of the bathroom and steam followed him, "When did you take a shower?" I asked when I noticed him. Shadow gave me a look as if to ask if I was stupid or blind and deaf, I glared at him, "Why did you want to join me?" he asked with a smirk as he walked towards us. "No, I was just wondering when you decided to finally clean yourself, you were starting to stink," I replied. Zi made some kind of noise that sounded suspiciously like 'mood killer' while Shadow just smirked even more, "Are you sure that was me and not you?" he asked. This time I frowned then I covered my head in my blanket and ignored him, "Well, looks like it's my turn to take a shower," Zi suddenly said. I popped my head out of my blanket cocoon but before I could say anything she disappeared into the bathroom.

Now it was just me and Shadow, alone for an unknown amount of time, in the same room, together, did I mention alone? "So…. Umm… How's work?" I asked lamely as I tightened the blanket around me. Shadow raised a brow at me then walked over and plopped down next to me, "Fine, how's the wandering going?" he asked as he leaned back and got comfortable. "Um, fine," I replied. "So why are you two wandering to Downunder? Why aren't you out there with the Freedom Fighters? Or doing something? Do you two just wander everywhere?" he suddenly asked. "Oh. Well…. Umm… We want to go to Downunder to see the abandoned castle and visit the old ruins. And as for why….," I thought carefully, "You ask too much questions," I finished before I wrapped my tail around myself then stuck my head under the covers. Suddenly I felt hands grab me and pull me out of the blankets and I started laughing as Shadow tickled me, "No… stop… please!" I yelled between laughs as I tried to ward him off with my tail. Suddenly my wildly twitching tail wacked him in the face and he stopped, I took the opportunity to push him over and sit on his stomach.

"Ha! I win!" I stated triumphantly as my tail poofed up in pride. Suddenly Shadow pushed me and pinned me against the couch, "Now who wins?" he asked with a cocky smile. "Let me go you poohead!" I yelled at him while I squirmed. "No. Answer my questions and I might think about maybe letting you go," he stated. I frowned then sighed, "I can't," I told him as I turned my head to the side. "Why not?" he asked confused. "It's… complicated… the only thing I can tell you is that we don't really wander willingly, we just used our... predicament… as an excuse to see the world," I told him while I kept my face turned away from him. Before Shadow could say anything else Zi walked out of the bathroom and froze when she saw us, "This is as far as you two got? Figures," she said with a shrug before she flopped down on her bed then straightened her long nightgown. I gently pushed Shadow and he got up and walked over to his bed, I got up and walked into the bathroom to take a super quick shower then I got dressed into my pj pants and tank top.

When I walked back into the room my stuff wasn't on my couch, I looked around and saw it was on Shadow's bed but there was no Shadow to be seen. I walked over and tried to pull my blanket off the bed but Shadow came up behind me and pushed me onto the bed. I squeaked then he quickly jumped in next to me and covered us with the blanket, "S-Shadow? W-What are y-you doing?" I stuttered as I blushed. "Going to sleep," he replied coolly as he pulled me closer to him. "Well I'll just be going to my couch now," I said as I tried to get up but he pulled me back down. "No you're quite alright here, plus you're warm," he said as he cuddled closer, "Goodnight," he added sleepily. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay up long enough, once I lay down with nothing to do I can fall asleep within seconds. I sighed, "Night," I replied as I got comfy, then sure enough I felt myself drift off to sleep. The last thing I heard was Shadow muttering something that I couldn't understand, then Zi said, "What, no one's going to say goodnight to me?" I muttered a goodnight in reply as I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up the next morning I was alone in the bed, I looked around and saw that Zi was still sleeping and that Shadow was nowhere to be seen. I yawned and stretched, after I heard my back pop I got up and headed towards the bathroom. When I exited the bathroom I ran headfirst into something, which turned out to be Shadow. "Oh, well, good morning," I said in surprise. Shadow nodded then pushed past, I huffed then headed to my stuff and quickly got dressed, I had just put my tank top on when Shadow walked out. I grabbed my top shirt and slipped it on, when I got it into place I noticed that Shadow was staring at Zi. I tilted my head in question when he looked up at me, "Is she dead?" he asked before he turned back to her and poked her. I froze then I started cracking up, Shadow glared at me then poked me, "I'm serious, I tried waking this girl up and she didn't even move," he said when I stopped laughing. "Well figure it out on your own, I don't feel like getting attacked," I replied before walking over to his bed and flopping down. Shadow huffed then walked into the bathroom, I turned on the TV while he turned the tub on. He walked into the living room and grabbed some ice then he walked back in, I looked over at him when he suddenly walked out the door and disappeared into the hall.

I only had to wait a few minutes before he walked back in with three or four buckets of ice, he walked into the bathroom again then he walked back over and gave me an evil smirk. Then he walked over to Zi and picked her up, confused I followed him into the bathroom. He stood before the tub which was full of water and ice, then he leaned over and dropped Zi into the water. I froze and looked over at him in shock, he had a huge grin on his face that only got bigger when Zi jumped up and screamed, "COLD! WHAT THE F-" she paused when she saw Shadow's grin, "YOU!" she yelled before she tried to jump at him but he ran off. Zi turned to look at me and I quickly exited, "She is going to destroy you," I informed him as I picked up my stuff and turned off the TV. Shadow just shrugged, I looked around to see where his stuff disappeared to then I figured that he probably put it in his motorcycle. Zi came out of the bathroom while I was putting my shoes on, she was dripping wet and glared at Shadow. "Hey now that you're awake get dressed and get ready to go," Shadow said as he walked out the door. "I'm just going to go wait outside," I said as I inched towards the door. Zi hiffed while I escaped then leaned against the wall and waited for her to finish.

A few minutes later Shadow returned, "Is she done yet?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I usually let her take her time," I replied as Shadow inched closer. I scooted sideways then I was suddenly knocked over by the door being thrown open, I rolled headfirst until I hit the opposite wall. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was upside down, I looked up and saw that I was upside down with my legs up against the wall. "Ow," I muttered while I did a backwards roll then stood up. I leaned into a backbend and felt my spine and back pop then I kicked over and stood up, "Okay I feel better now," I stated while doing some side stretches. I looked over at Shadow and cocked my head when I saw the look he was giving me, "So shall we go?" he asked turning away from me and walking off. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Zi, she nodded then lead the way after Shadow.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked when Shadow started slowing down. "I'm hungry," he stated then indicated a diner around the bend. "Oh. Ok," I replied as we approached the diner. We jumped off and walked inside, it was like a blast to the past on the inside, everything was decorated like it was stuck in the 50's. There was a jukebox in the corner, waitresses on 4wheel roller blades, and a curved counter with lots of plush colorful stools. "Wow," I said looking around while "Surfin' Bird" played in the background. We sat down at one of the tables and a waitress set three menus down then pulled her pen and paper pad out, "What kind of drinks can I get for you?" she asked. "Tea," Zi automatically said while looking through the menu. "Oooo, tea sounds good, but so does coffee, oh and lemonade. Hmm, I don't know what to drink," I said confused. "Black Coffee for me and the indecisive one," Shadow said. "Hey!" I said pushing him over and turning to the waitress but she had already left to get our drinks. I turned away from him and ignored him while Zi and I talked, apparently he didn't like me ignoring him because he reached over and pulled me to him just as the waitress showed up with the drinks.

"Oh are you two like newlyweds are something?" the waitress gushed after she set our drinks down. I blushed, "What? Nonononono!" I said as I tried to pull away from Shadow. "No. At least not yet," Shadow replied as he pulled me onto his lap. I blushed even more, "W-What?" I yelled as I tried to push him away from me. Zi just shook her head and drank her tea, "Are you ready to order yet?" the waitress asked. "French toast," Zi stated while handing over her menu. "Waffles," I said temporarily forgetting my predicament. Shadow shook his head, "Steak and eggs," he said then got comfortable. "Can you let me go now?" I asked as the waitress walked off. Shadow ignored me and turned to look at the door, I looked over and saw something suddenly appear, "What is that?" I asked. Suddenly the doors opened and a silver hedgehog walked in and walked over to us then sat down next to Zi who sat there and stared at him. "Hey Shadow, Long time no see," the silver hedgehog said. "Silver," Shadow stated and tightened his arms around me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked as I tried to escape. "Oh you know this and that. Have you seen Blaze?" Silver asked nonchalantly. "Not lately, why did you lose her again? Maybe you should put a bell or something on her," Shadow replied while Zi slowly reached toward the naïve silver hedgehog. Silver frowned while I laughed, "I've tried putting a bell on a cat before, they don't like it," I said while looking at Zi. Zi glared at me then glomped Silver, who jumped and yelled, "Your actions will destroy us all!" I sat there watching as he tried to wiggle away then I started laughing, until Shadow pinched me, "Ow, what did you do that for?" I asked glaring at him. He shrugged, I frowned at him then turned back to Silver and Zi, "Hey Silver, I think you have some kind of catnip or something on you, you keep getting cats following you," I told him with a smirk. Silver gave me a look that I couldn't really interpret then he continued trying to push Zi off, "She's never going to let go, just so you know," I said, "She's sort of like Shadow in that sense, he won't let me go either, they're both like leeches, you have to burn them off, so I know your pain," I finished as I indicated the adorable black hedgehog. Shadow and Zi both gave me a dirty look, I just shrugged, "Oh food's here!" I said as the waitress showed up with our plates.

"Oh dear, I didn't know you would have another person joining you, I'll have the cook make you something as a fast as he can, what will you have sugar?" the waitress asked while she set our food in front of us. "Oh, um, pancakes and orange juice," he replied as he tried to pull himself away from Zi. "The waitress nodded and smiled, "Two cute couples, are you guys having some kind of couple vacation thing or something?" the waitress asked while she turned to leave. "Yes, why yes we are," Shadow replied then the waitress smiled and left. "No we are not!" Silver and I yelled at him. Shadow just smirked then reached around me and started eating, "You drop any food on my fur and I will destroy you," I warned. "If I drop any food on you I'll just have to clean you," Shadow replied as I started eating. I froze then blushed, "You'll do what?" I yelled as the waitress returned and set Silver's food down in front of him. The waitress smiled then left with a muttered, "Aw young love is just so cute." "Hey Silver if I get anything on you can I clean you off?" Zi asked while Silver took a drink. Suddenly I was covered in orange juice and Silver was sputtering and blushing like crazy, he coughed, "WHAT?" he yelled and tried to escape even more.

I growled while orange juice dripped off of me, "Well it looks like I get to clean you after all," Shadow said suddenly then he licked my cheek. "You do know that just came from Silver's mouth right?" I asked while I blushed. Shadow froze then made a disgusted face and grabbed a napkin, he tried to clean his tongue off and I laughed at him, "Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your mouth out?" I asked. Shadow nodded then stood up, threw me over his shoulder, then walked over to the bathroom, "I didn't mean to take me with you! That's the men's bathroom I can't go in there!" I yelled at him as I tried to push myself away. He dropped me outside the door then handcuffed me to the door handle, "Hey! Release me now Shadow!" I yelled as I pulled on the handcuffs. Zi laughed at me and I glared at her, then I felt myself getting pushed by the door and one of the employees of the diner walked out. He gave me a funny look then walked off, he returned a few minutes later with a mop and a mop bucket filled with crystal clear water.

I turned to look over at the poor silver hedgehog who was trying to eat while ignoring the pink cat latched onto him, then he turned to look in my direction and he froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. _What's he looking at?_ I wondered then I turned and saw Shadow with the mop bucket, I gaped at him then I tried to run away but the stupid handcuffs wouldn't let me. "You do it and you'll regret it," I growled at him giving him a glare. He smirked then dumped the whole bucket over my head, "COLD!" I screamed when the freezing cold water hit me. Shadow laughed and I glared at him then shook as much water off as I could, he stopped laughing when the water hit him, "That's just the beginning of the torture yet to ensue," I warned him, "Now take these handcuffs off so we can eat then go," I told him while the water dripped off of him. He unhooked the handcuff on the door latch but left the other end on my wrist, then he grabbed my other wrist and put the cuff on it and dragged me back to the table and set me down next to the window so he could trap me. I frowned, "How the hell am I supposed to eat like this?" I demanded as I shook my cuffed wrists at him. Shadow picked my fork up then shoved a forkful of waffle into my mouth, "Like this," he stated.

When we were done I tried to pay the waitress but Shadow pushed me to the side then paid her for the food and gave her a rather large tip, "Let's go," he stated as he pulled me out the door. "Hey Ed? Wow that sounds really weird calling a girl Ed…." Silver started, "Get over it," I told him. "Okay… Well, I just wanted to apologize for getting orange juice all over you," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't worry about it, besides I'm getting my revenge," I told him. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked confused. I nodded at Shadow who handcuffed Silver's hands then tossed him into the sidecar, Zi giggled excitedly then jumped in with him and clung to him. My amusement was short lived when Shadow grabbed my handcuffed wrists and slipped them down over his head until they were around his waist, then he turned until he was facing me and picked me up. He sat down on his motorcycle with me in his lap, he started the bike while I blushed, "Well since it's almost lunch now, we'll just drive until dinner then we'll find a place to eat and sleep," he said as he started his bike. "Isn't it illegal to drive like this?" I asked. He gave me a disbelieving look then smirked devilishly before he floored it out of the small parking lot.

"We'll stop here for the night," Shadow stated as he pulled up to another inn that had a small restaurant attached it, then he parked and took the handcuffs off of me and then Silver. He pulled our bags out and handed them to us, and then he set the alarm on his bike while we walked toward the inn. Shadow quickly caught up and wrapped and arm around me then he lead us into the inn and to the reception desk, "One room," Shadow stated, I elbowed him, "What do you want me to get two so we can have some alone time?" he asked with a smirk. I face palmed, "No, because if you get two it'll be girls in one and guys in another," I told him while the receptionist got us a room key. "Room 10," the receptionist said as she handed us the key. Shadow nodded at her and set some money down, the receptionist gave him his change then Shadow lead us to the room, he opened the door and we all walked inside and looked around at the really nice room. "Wow, this place is better than the last place we were at," I said. The last place had the smallest queen sized bed I'd ever seen, but this place had large king sized beds and a huge flat screen TV, I peeked into the bathroom, there was a huge three person Jacuzzi tub with a shower and built-in seats. "Wow, why would anyone need a tub that large?" I asked rhetorically. Shadow walked up behind me and looked at the tub then at me, then he gave me a feral grin, "Never mind! I don't want to know!" I said as I squeezed past him and into the room.

After we ate dinner I made sure to lock the bathroom door, then I jumped into the shower and quickly washed my fur then I jumped out and dried off quickly, unfortunately I slipped when I went to grab my clothes, "Ow! Shit-fuck!" I cursed when my ribs hit into the counter then I fell to the ground. I was glad that my towel stayed on when I fell because Shadow was suddenly next to me and picking me up, "I'm fine. I can stand," I told him and pushed at his chest so he could set me down. He set me on my feet but turned me in a circle and inspected me, "I'll be fine, now get out so I can get dressed," I told him. Shadow frowned at me but listened and walked out, once he closed the door I started getting dressed. When I lifted my arms to slip my shirt on, my ribs started to hurt and I gasped in pain, unfortunately Shadow heard it with his advanced hearing and walked in. "Shadow!" I yelled as I covered myself with my shirt and winced from moving around too much. He walked over to me and frowned,

"What? I'm perfectly fine, now go away," I told him as I tried to cross my arms but the pain my ribs stopped me and I cursed them in my head. Shadow moved my arms out of the way and checked my ribs; however he could tell it was my ribs that were hurting I'll never know, he poked my ribs gently and I growled at him. Then he pressed his hand against my chest and felt around, I growled in pain and moved to hit him, he grabbed my arms then said, "Relax. Your ribs aren't broken, one is cracked and the others are just bruised, you'll be fine." Then he slipped my shirt over my head and tugged it in place, "Now go lay down and I'll get you something to help with the pain," he stated. "Yes Nurse Shadow," I replied sarcastically as he led me out the door. Shadow pushed me onto the empty bed and I looked over at the other, I saw Zi cuddling with Silver and smiled, "Comfy Silver?" I asked. Shadow walked off while Silver turned to me and mouthed, 'Save me!' I smiled and mouthed back, 'Not a chance.' Silver groaned and Zi cuddled even more, "You're so cute Silver!" she muttered with a smile. Then Zi fell asleep and I got up and walked over then covered them up with the blankets, "Nighty night Silver," I said with a grin. "You'll rue this day!" Silver replied as he tried to wiggle away, unfortunately for him Zi is a super cuddler when she sleeps, so there's no way he's going to get away.

Suddenly I was picked up from behind and set down on the bed I had just left, "I told you to lie down," Shadow's voice said from behind me. "Yeah, well I obviously didn't listen," I told him. "Apparently, here take this," he told me and handed me a pill and a cup of water. I frowned, "I can't take pills," I said as I turned to face him. "What? Why not?" he asked with a confused frown. "I just can't. I'll be fine, once I get to sleep I'll be okay," I replied as I tried to return the pill to him. Shadow frowned, "Just take the pill," he said pushing my hand back to me. "No," I replied pushing my hand back at him. "Yes," he stated. "No, you take it," I told him. "No, you need it, not me," he said. I pouted then set the pill down on the bed then lay down on my good side. Shadow sighed then laid down behind me, I smiled in triumph then closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. Suddenly Shadow turned me around and kissed me, my eyes widened in surprise then I felt his tongue in my mouth and I gasped in surprise, unfortunately I didn't notice him push the pill into my mouth and when I gasped I felt it go down my throat then Shadow pulled away and made me drink some water to swallow the pain pill. I coughed after I swallowed it, "T-That was c-cheating," I told him while I blushed furiously.

Shadow just smirked, "Good night," he stated with a pleased tone before he gave me a quick kiss then turned me onto my good side and carefully wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop blushing, every time I tried to fall asleep it would pop into my head and I would blush even more, thankfully the pain pill kicked in and knocked me out because I don't think I would have been able to fall asleep on my own if it hadn't.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just wanted to thank Lucy Labrador for leaving me a review even though you don't have to. And yes thank you too Zi for your reviews on each chapter. I hope you like this one, you did ask for some "alone time" with Silver, let's just hope your curse doesn't show up in this story ;D Well hope you have fun with this one! **_

**Chapter 7**

When I woke the next morning I was feeling stiff and sore but at least the pain was gone, I sat up then looked over at Zi who still had Silver trapped in her clutches. I smirked then moved to get up, suddenly Shadow appeared out of nowhere and pushed me over, "Oh come on!" I complained. I got back up then pushed him out of the way and stood; I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I walked out then grabbed my bag and slipped my shoes on, "Zi time to wake up!" I yelled then grabbed Shadow and ran out the door as she popped up, I would stay out of the room for a few hours so she could have some alone time with her 'prisoner'.

"Why did you leave your friend behind?" Shadow asked while we put my bag away on his bike. "I didn't leave her behind, we're not leaving without her," I replied, "I just wanted to put my bag away then go get something to eat, I'm thinking waffles or… did you hear that?" I asked as my ears perked and swiveled around. Shadow turned to look at me, "Hear what?" he asked giving me a look like I was crazy. I heard the noise again then smirked, "Oh never mind, I figured out what it was," I said then meandered off. Shadow shook his head then followed me to the restaurant.

A few hours later, Shadow and I walked up to the room and knocked on the door. A happy Zi answered, "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded then grabbed her bag and Silver and dragged both out the door. I laughed at Silver while he and Zi walked over to the restaurant to eat, "Hey Shads? I have a question for you," I randomly said while Shadow and I walked around. "Shoot," he replied. "Where's Nights?" I asked then ran off after a butterfly. Shadow stood there confused as he watched me run off.

We walked back to the inn and got Shadow's motorcycle ready when we saw Zi getting ready to leave the restaurant. "Alright we're ready to go!" Zi announced when she walked over with Silver. We got onto the motorcycle and continued on our journey to Downunder.

"So Shadow do you have an answer for my question yet?" I asked when we stopped to get gas. Shadow looked over at me, "What question?" he asked confused. "Where's Nights?" I asked and heard Zi groan, "Don't start this shit again," she said shaking her head. "What? It's a good question that no one ever has the answer to and I really want to know, I miss the silly little nightmare," I replied while I did a handstand. "Stop showing off," Zi stated while cuddling into Silver. "What? I'm not showing off, I'm just practicing," I replied flipping over to stand up and fluff my tail. "Whatever," Zi said while Silver tried to escape her grasp. Shadow finished putting gas in then closed the tank, "Are you ready?" he asked after he sat down on the motorcycle. I sat down behind him, "Yup. Let's go!" I replied.

"Wow, this is Downunder?" I asked looking around at the semi-barren landscape speed by. "Yes, I'm going to visit an old friend while you guys look around," Shadow replied as he indicated something in the air. I looked up, "Oh wow," I said as I stared up at the huge island floating above us. "The ruins are over there, be careful," Shadow stated as he parked his bike in front of the huge crater under the island. "Okay, thanks for everything Shadow," I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before I hopped off the bike and grabbing my bag. Shadow grabbed my arm, "Oh I'm not done yet, when you guys are done exploring meet me back here," he stated then kissed me. I blushed while Zi dragged Silver in the direction of the ruins, I quickly followed when Shadow released me.

"Dude this is awesome!" I called to Zi while I climbed on top of something tall. "Uh huh, that's nice Ed," Zi replied as she walked beneath me. "Hey I can see the haunted castle from here!" I yelled looking at the large castle from my perch. I ran down the tall pillar-like object I was on then I ran past Zi and Silver and disappeared from sight, "Ed?" Zi's voice called behind me.

I stopped and pulled out my rocket launcher and shot at a robot that was attacking a purple cat. "Blaze!" Silver exclaimed excitedly and ran from Zi to the other feline. He hugged her tightly and I heard Zi hiff behind me, "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been this whole time?" he asked as he clung to her. "I've been looking for you, where have you been? Why do you smell like…?" Blaze stopped and glared at Zi, "What did _you_ do to him?" she growled while Silver hid behind her. Zi smirked, "See you later _Silver_," she replied rubbing against him while she walked past. I quickly followed as she walked towards the castle, "Nice meeting you two, we'll see you around," I said while I walked past them.

As we walked towards the castle I felt as though we were being watched, I looked around and perked my ears to listen carefully while Zi led the way. "Zi, I think we're being followed," I whispered. Zi scoffed, "You're just scared cause they said the castle is haunted," she replied. I straightened indignantly, "WHAT? No, I'm serious, I think we're being followed," I told her with a frown. We walked up to the castle and stood before the large double doors, "Oooo, I wish I could live here, it's so pretty!" I said as we looked around at the gothic style castle that was still in perfect condition, as if someone was still living there.

We pushed open one of the doors and walked inside, it was eerily quiet and dark, all of the windows were covered with heavy drapes, which made me glad that Zi and I could see in the dark. There were two sets of stairs on each side of the room that led up to the balcony on the second level (A/N: I'm going to draw a pic of the castle and its rooms and post them on my page) Zi went to the left staircase and I went to the right which was pointless because we met on the balcony, I followed Zi through a door and down a hall. Suddenly we saw a light down the hall, "Did you see that?" Zi asked as the light moved down the hall as if someone was walking with a lantern or something like that. "Yeah, should we follow it?" I asked watching as the light slowly disappeared. "Of course! Let's go!" Zi replied as she started running after the light.

We followed the light until we got to the end of a hall with a set of huge double doors at the end; it was probably for the king of the castle, when there was a king. We stood in front of the massive doors, "Well, shall we?" I asked as I moved to the door.

"What is all this?" I asked after we walked into the room. The enormous room was filled with computers and other random pieces of technology, "Well I guess someone does live here," Zi stated as we stood there. "Yes someone does, and he's wondering what you two lovely ladies are doing here," a deep male voice said behind us then the lights turned on and we were momentarily blinded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So think of the castle as the Beauty and the Beast castle until I can get a picture. I was looking at a Sonic comic with the good doctor in it and from what I remembered he walks into some room with Dimitri behind him and has his cool cloak on, so I kind of based this chapter off of it, in a way… I don't know if Dimitri will make an appearance yet though. OMG I just realized that this story is almost over! I think there's only 1 more chapter left unless I want to change the ending or do an epilogue… **_

**Chapter 8**

When we could see we looked behind us to see Dr. Finitevus standing there with his long cape and a snarky grin, "Dr. F!" I said in surprised while Zi said, "Dr. Finitevus!" "The one and only," he replied pushing past us and taking off his cloak, he tossed it onto a coat rack and continued to his desk.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked following him. "I believe I asked you first," he replied as he sat down and started working on something. "We were exploring, now you answer," I said crossing my arms while Zi just stood there. "I live here," he replied not looking at us. I shrugged then plopped down on one of the three large couches in the room, Dr. Finitevus gave me a dirty look, "Feet off the couch," he stated before returning to his work.

Zi walked over and sat down on one of the other couches, "What's wrong Zi?" I whispered to the suspiciously quiet feline. Zi frowned at me and crossed her arms, suddenly Dr. F appeared behind Zi and started massaging her neck, she purred and practically melted at his touch, "Why so tense?" he muttered into her ear. I chuckled nervously then got up and walked out of the room to do more exploring, hopefully Zi will be okay, I doubt he'd hurt her though.

I wandered through the halls and peeked into rooms, a few doors down from Finitevus's room I found an amazingly huge library. I practically had a heart attack when I saw all those books, it took me a few minutes of awed silence before I ran into the room and searched through the first row of books I could find.

A few hours later I yawned and stretched then set my finished book down, "Four down, four million to go," I stated blankly, "I think I'll take a break and go see how Zi is doing." I stood and walked back to the doctor's room, I made sure to knock first before I entered. I peeked my head in and looked for Zi, I found the doctor at his desk working on something or other, "Where's Zi?" I asked as I pulled a chair up next to him and watched.

"Sleeping," he answered, "She… wore herself out… she'll be fine in a few hours," he finished as he pushed my chair back with his foot. I laughed quietly in return, then I stopped laughing and went serious, "So what are you working on? Your warp ring things?" I asked looking over at the rings sitting on his desk.

Finitevus ignored me then turned to the door, "Don't I have enough nuisances?" he suddenly asked. I looked over at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked before I heard someone walk behind me, I turned and came face to chest with none other than Shadow.

I jumped and made a squeaking noise, "When did you get here?" I asked looking up at the taller hedgehog. "Apparently just now, what's been taking you two so long?" Shadow replied crossing his arms then he picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. "Yes, just come on in everyone!" Dr. F said sarcastically as he huffed then walked off.

"Somebody needs to get laid… again," Shadow stated while Finitevus walked through one of the many doors in the room. I suddenly heard a loud noise and a squeal then, "WHAT THE HELL?" Zi screamed. Dr. Finitevus walked out quickly and sat at his desk while Zi came running out with a black sheet wrapped around herself, "What did you do that for?" she asked angrily. Shadow hid behind me and Dr. F ignored her, "Well?" she asked impatiently. I slowly started to slide off Shadow's lap, unfortunately Zi saw this and zoned in on me, "And you! Once again someone has woken me up while you were around," she accused.

I smiled nervously, "Um… I was trapped and I didn't know he was going to wake you up," I replied truthfully, "What did he do to wake you up?" I asked. Zi blushed and I figured that I didn't want to know, "Never mind… Why did you wake her up dumbass?" I asked the doctor who froze and turned slowly to me. I giggled as Shadow pushed me behind him, "Be quiet," Shadow said after he knocked on my head with his knuckles.

"So Zi, what are our plans now?" I asked peeking around Shadow and rubbing my head. "Well, let's rest for a few days then we'll decide… that said I'm going back to bed," Zi replied turning and walking back into the doctor's room. "Well, I think I'll turn in too," Dr. Finitevus said standing and stretching then he followed Zi, "Feel free to use any of the rooms here, there are plenty, so help yourselves," he stated before he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Well let's go," Shadow said picking me up and walking out of the room. "I'll be fine, you go on ahead and find yourself a room," I replied trying to get down. "No, I think if your friend gets to have fun, we should too," Shadow said with a perverted smirk. "What?" I asked looking up at him at the same time he leaned down to kiss me.

He opened up a room three or four doors down from Dr. F's room then led us in then we parted for air, "I think I'll take my chances in the library," I panted halfheartedly pushing against him. Shadow tossed me on the bed, "Now where's the fun in that?" he asked as he pulled off my top shirt, "Looks like we'll all be sleeping in tomorrow," he said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy… and thank you Zi for reminding me to update. Well now the wait is over, I hope you enjoy it! **

"ZI! Wake up Zi!" I yelled while pounding on the door of Dr. F's room. "Go away!" Zi yelled loudly. My ear twitched and I frowned, "Come on Zi! Wake up!" I yelled back. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. F walked out, he poked me in the forehead then walked off after closing the door. I pouted, "Fine, be that way!" I huffed crossing my arms then walking off in some random direction. I went up to the tallest tower and looked out the windows, the view was amazing, even though all you could see was the harsh wasteland of Downunder, oh and the giant floating island, of course. I looked around for a few more minutes until I heard the sound of a flute, curious, I headed downstairs in search of it.

The music lead to a music room full of all sorts of instruments covered in dust, some were covered with sheets to keep the dust off. I looked around for the mysterious flute player, there was no one in this room, but I could still hear the flute playing and it was definitely in here. I frowned while my ears swiveled around trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. Suddenly my eyes were covered by a pair of gloved hands, I squeaked then whacked then with my tail on accident and heard them say, "Ow, what was that for?" in a familiar voice.

"Edward? Where are you?" Zi's voice called from down the hall. I poked my head out of the doorway, "In here Zi!" I said gesturing for her to come over. I turned back to the mysterious stranger and smiled before Zi walked in and bonked me on the head, I pouted and rubbed my head, "Zi look! I finally have the long-awaited answer to my seemingly unanswerable question!" I stated happily before pointing to the person. Zi looked over and froze, "I found NiGHTS!" I finished excitedly while the purple nightmaren watched curiously. "So you did, now you can stop asking that damn question?" Zi asked. I smirked evilly, "Maybe," I stated before glomping the poor nightmaren.

"So where's Reala?" I asked while Zi and I sat down. Nights frowned, "We got in another fight… anyways, how are you two doing?" she asked while she floated cross-legged above the ground. I slowly turned to Zi with a creepy smile on my face, Zi stared pointedly at me, "No." she stated simply. "Oh come on, it's Nights, we can trust her!" I replied while my tail whipped back and forth. Zi ignored me, "Zi and Dr. F got together!" I said before running and hiding behind a tuba. Nights laughed, "I totally saw that one coming!" she replied.

Zi glared at me and I pulled my tail in and held onto it, suddenly the door opened and Shadow appeared, "Look Shads, I found Nights!" I said excitedly while poking my head out from behind the tuba. Shadow frowned at me, "Is this about the whole tying you to the bed while you slept so I could explore thing?" I asked nervously. Zi laughed, "You tied him to the bed?" she asked with a huge grin. Apparently Shadow didn't think it was funny because he was suddenly behind me, I looked up at him with a nervous smile, "He he, um… have you met Nights?" I asked trying to distract him. Shadow frowned, "Come," he stated grabbing my arm. "But I don't wanna!" I stated trying to pill my arm away. Shadow picked me up and tossed me onto his shoulder, I squeaked then found myself in the bedroom Shadow had claimed. "Let's see how you like being tied to a bed," he muttered before he tossed me on the bed. _Oh geez,_ I thought with a nervous smile.

"So shall we go for a walk?" I asked Zi and Nights as we lounged around the library. "Where?" Zi asked looking over at me. "I don't know, outside somewhere," I replied while fluffing my tail. "That sounds like fun! Let's go!" Nights said excitedly before grabbing us and flying out of the room. We flew past Shadow who stared at us blankly, "We're going for a walk, see you later!" I yelled before we turned the corner and lost sight of him.

After we got outside, Nights set us down then dropped to the ground beside us, "You're not going to fly?" I asked confused. "Nope, I haven't walked on my own two feet in years, I think I should," she replied while adjusting her vest. I looked over at Zi who shrugged then started walking, "So what are you and Reala fighting about this time?" I asked casually. Nights frowned, "It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said kicking a small rock. "Fine," I said with a pout while I put my hands behind my head.

I heard a noise which caused my ears to swivel suddenly, I frowned then grabbed them, "What are you doing Ed?" Zi asked when my tail smacked her. "I'm sorry! I heard something and now my ears are going crazy," I muttered loud enough for them to hear. My instincts were screaming at me but it was so jumbled that I didn't know what was going on, then suddenly something flew towards us, "Duck!" I yelled pulling the two to the ground as whatever it was missed and demolished a boulder behind us. I heard a familiar 'evil laugh', I snickered, "Eggman, Eggman, Eggman. Do you never learn?" I mocked before pulling out my rocket launcher, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach it to you again!" I finished.

I shot a rocket at the same weak spot I hit last time, I smiled as he fell to the ground and a cloud of dust shot up. "Well shall we continue our walk?" I asked the others after putting my launcher away, then I suddenly felt something wrap around my body and lift me into the air. The dust cleared and I saw Eggman's robot thing didn't even have a scratch on it, the weird claw grabber thing squeezed while he stood up, "Do you honestly believe I would make the same mistake again?" he asked. I coughed when he stopped squeezing, "Honestly, yes I did. You're not that smart," I replied trying to free my arm. "Why you little-! I'll show you!" Eggman threatened before he started squeezing again.

Nights flew up and drill-dashed through the arm, Eggman screamed in anger when the arm fell to the ground and I pulled free. "Thanks Nights!" I yelled up to her as she quickly dodged Eggman and flew back over to us, unfortunately we didn't count on him having another arm shoot out of where the broken arm was, then he used his new arm to smack Nights causing her to fly into a nearby boulder. "NIGHTS!" Zi and I yelled before Eggman turned back to us, "Zi, go check on Nights, I'll deal with Eggman," I said after we dodged his attack. I ran towards the large robot then ducked when I felt something coming up behind me, I looked up and saw a large fiery ball hit into the robot's torso and went right through, leaving and huge gaping hole.

Eggman shook in fear then disconnected the head from the destroyed body and tried to fly away, but a black blur flew at him and smashed the glass open and dragged him out. "How dare you touch Nights!" the person yelled before punching Eggman so hard he flew out of the person's grip and through a large boulder with a sickening crunch. I looked closely at the familiar black shape, "Reala!" I yelled running over to him before he could continue his beating on the poor, stupid Eggman. I ran in front of him, "Move Ed," he stated with a growl. "You should go check on Nights, she may need to go back to the dream world for proper healing," I told him and heard Zi give an indignant, "Hey!"

Reala looked between Eggman and Nights, then he growled and flew over to Nights as quickly as he could, he lifted her gently, "Nights," I heard him mutter while he caressed her cheek. Nights opened her large purple eyes, "Hey Rea," she said with a giggle, "I rhymed," she added with a bright smile. Reala frowned when she tried to get down, "Chill Rea, I'll be fine. I've been hit harder before," she stated pushing against him. "Yes, but considering your…" he looked at us, "…condition… you shouldn't have even left Nightmare," he stated. I looked over curiously before I went over to Eggman and dug him out of the former boulder's remains, I knew Zi was going to make a joke about it and sure enough she grinned at me, "Hey Ed, you look like one of those St. Bernard's who dig people out of the snow, all you need is a container of alcohol," she said. I stopped digging and stared blankly at her while Nights cracked up laughing, which caused me to continue with my work.

"Wow Reala, you really did a number in Eggman, I can barely recognize him and I've worked for the bastard most of my life," I stated as we all stared at the bloody doctor, "I wonder how he's even still alive," I added. "He should feel honored that I let him live, I have killed men for less," Reala growled. Nights sighed, "Yeah, he heard a lower level Nightmaren make a rude comment about me and he tore him apart," she stated. Reala suddenly tensed, "We must go, Master Wiseman is calling," he stated before opening a portal to the Dream World, "Goodbye," he finished before stepping towards it. "Bye Nights! Bye Reala," Zi said with a wave. "Bye guys! I'll come visit again sometime!" Nights said waving at us. "Or we can come visit you, after all, we don't want you to travel in your 'special condition'," I replied with a smirk and a wave while the portal closed. I saw Nights blush before the portal closed and we were left with an awkward silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hella long time since I last updated this (^o^) well here it is! the long awaited chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10!**

"Soooooo... what should we do with this?" I asked as I lifted the bloody scientist. "I don'r know. Maybe give him to

Dr. Finitevus for his crazy experiments?" Zi replied with a shrug, "By the way, I don't think you should be lifting him like

that, it's probably hurting him more," she added before she turned and walked away. I smirked evilly before dragging

him behind me as I followed Zi, I giggled when I heard him groan in pain. Suddenly Zi stopped and turned to look at

me, "Hey are we forgetting something?" she suddenly asked. I stared at her for a few minutes, "I!... have no idea!" I

said triumphantly. "I feel like there's something I have to remind you of," she said tapping her chin in thought. I shoook

dirt out of my tail before I pulled it forward to fluff itt up when I remembered and I slowly turned to Eggman with an evil

glare, "You singed my tail! I totally forgot about that! Thank you Zi for reminding me," I stated darkly.

My ear twitched when I heard people walking up behind us, I turned quickly and saw Dr. F, Shadow, and Knuckles,

"Hey Dr. F? Could I borrow one of your labs? And Dimitri?" I asked sweetly as I hid Eggman behind me as best as I

could. Dr. F looked behind me and saw the barely distinguishable bloody mess that was Eggman, Dr. F smirked

evilly, "Yes you may, as long as you allow me to assist," he replied. I nodded while I chuckled evilly and wrung my

hands like one of those mad scientists from the horror movies, "Excellent. Excellent. Mwuahahahha!" I said while

laughing manically before I suddenly stopped, "Come Dr. Finitevus! We have much work to be done!" I exclaimed

dramatically before I ran off with Eggman in tow.

-PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMNESS!-

"Ed! Finitivus! Get your asses out here!" I heard Zi yell as she pounded on the door. "Buuuuuuuut Zi!" I whined turning to look

at the door. "Girl! Pay attention!" Dimitri yelled at me. "Shut it you fortune teller!" I yelled pointing at him with my bloody sergical

gloves. Dimitri stared at me in confusion, "Zi we're almost done! Don't come in here or you'll get sick and Dimitri will have to

clean it up!" I yelled back, "On second thought, come on in! Throw up all you want!" I added with an evil grin at Dimitri. "How can

I do that? I have no arms!" he shot back. "You can think of something," I replied hitting the front of his globe with my tail.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I froze, "Come on, you've been in here long enough, time to pay attention to more

important matters," Shadow said playfully.

I wagged my tail happily, "See! See! Look what I did! By myself and Dr. F, and with no help from the armless sphere!" I

exclaimed as I pointed at Eggman while Dimitri made a displeased noise. Shadow winced, then quickly looked away, "That's a

terrible thing Ed. Bad Ed, bad!" he replied as he whacked my nose. I reeled back in shock and my eyes started watering, "B-

But.. I did good," I whined with puppy eyes before I turned to Dr. Finitevus, "Tell him Dr. F," I said to the older male. Dr. Finitevus

arched a brow at me before he continued to experiment on Egghead, "Listen to your master and go. I'll take it from here," he

replied finally. I stiffened, "Master? I have no master!" I growled angrily as my fur stood on end and I glared at the white

echidnid.

Shadow started dragging me away and I quickly elbowed him and escaped his grasp then I ran out the door, "Let's go Zi," I

said angrily as I ripped the lab coat, gloves, and mask off and threw them back into the room then I stomped off down the hall

with Zi following. "What happened?" she asked concerned while she tried to keep up with my quick pace. "Not now. I need to

get away from here," I replied before we were suddenly on the ground floor. "Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked

in front of us. I looked up and saw him standing in front of the doorway, I growled at him, "I'm nobody's pet!" I practically hissed.

Zi shook her head, "You males are so stupid! No wonder she wants to leave," she said exasperatedly. Shadow growled at me

warningly as I stared at him challengingly.

"Shadow, just let her cool down. We'll be back. She just needs a walk to calm down," Zi stated calmly while I continued to

stare him down. I refused to back down and what he said next nearly made me attack him, "Keep out of this. It doesn't concern

you." Zi hissed at him as she held me back, "Nights!" she yelled suddenly. I froze when I heard the familair music then I was

pulled backwards by Zi and we went through the portal which closed as soon as we were through. "You two again?" Wizeman's

voice suddnly said, I looked behind us and saw the huge leader of the Nightmarens, I growled at him, "She's not in the best

mood right now. We'll talk to you later Mr. Wizeman," Zi replied before she lead me away and towards Reala's castle. Nights

greeted us at the entrance, "Hey guys! What's wrong?" she asked as she fell into step with us.

"Well, the boys pissed Ed off then wouldn't let me take her for a walk," Zi explained. "I could have blasted them with my

bazooka then see if they can say no," I mumbled angrily before Reala flew past, "REALA!" I yelled scareing the Nightmaren.

Reala hit into a wall then glared at me before he saw Nights, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You're

supposed to be resting!" he scolded as he floated down towards us. "B-But Rea, they needed help. I couldn't leave our friends

in their time of need," she said sadly with puppy dog eyes. Reala growled, "You aren't supposed to be opening portals-" he

began before Nights cut him off, "I didn't."

Everyone froze, "But... I heard your flute..." I said confused. "Yeah, because I was playing it, but I didn't open the portal," she

replied. "Then who?" Zi asked. Nights grinned, "Master Wizeman did!" she replied happily. We all stared at her, completely

stunned, "B-But when we got here he said, 'Oh not you two again'," I said trying to mimic his voice. "I didn't tell him who he was

opening it for, I just told him that mine and Reala's friends needed help and that if he wouldn't do it then I would and he did it,"

Nights explained. "Wow," Zi said shocked. Nights looked up at Reala with a dazzling smile, "So is all forgiven?" she asked.

Reala crossed his arms, "Well, you still shouldn't have gotten out of bed, they know their way around here," he replied still

slightly angry. Nights grinned evilly, "So you wouldn't have minded them inviting themselves into your castle and wandering

around to their hearts content, unsupervised?" she teased. Reala froze, "All is forgiven, I'm going back to my throne room. Try

to take it easy, I'll send Jackle to..." he started before he glanced over at me, "Supervise," he finished before he tapped Nights

on the head then flew off in the direction he had come from. I glanced over at Zi, "He's sending Jackle?" we said

simultaneously. "Let's hurry and find somewhere to hide," Zi suggested quickly. Nights nodded and the three of us quickly ran

from the area and further into the castle.


End file.
